


Corazón Flechado

by Willow_03



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Barry Allen y Hal Jordan, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_03/pseuds/Willow_03
Summary: |°°|Una cena representa la oportunidad de Clark de confesar sus sentimientos a su Amor Platónico, pero como siempre las cosas no salen como lo planea. Al final del día podría preguntarse cuál fue la verdadera cita.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849723
Kudos: 2





	Corazón Flechado

**Author's Note:**

> |°°|
> 
> Día 2.|Visión de Rayos-X|Cita Falsa|
> 
> Decidí usar ambas sugerencias.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos para Dc Comics.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.

Dos de la tarde.

Bien, le quedan dos horas para arreglarse, así le quedarán otras dos horas para prepararse mentalmente, saldrá de su departamento apenas den las siete y estará en el restaurante quince minutos antes para su reservación, y si es tan puntual como dicen, su cita llegará al _Four Seasons_ a las ocho, empezará una plática que durará hasta que les lleven lo que pidan, Clark investigó el menú en la mañana, entonces comerán mientras hacen comentarios casuales y si todo sale bien, al terminar la cena intercambian números, aseguran una segunda cita, y solo queda seguir los siguientes quinientos pasos para la boda, aun no sabe si quiere niños, eso lo podrán hablar después, lo que importa es el resultado de esta noche.

El ruido de la puerta del departamento siendo golpeada lo saca de sus pensamientos y con duda usa su visión, son Hal y Barry con ¿pizzas?

— Hey, chicos – saluda mientras abre la puerta.

— Llevamos quince minutos llamando – dice Hal molesto.

— Por un momento pensamos que ya te habrías ido, considerando lo nervioso que te veías en la junta de hoy – dice Barry mientras deja las pizzas en la mesa de centro en su sala.

— Aposté, bueno apostamos con Oliver y Arthur a que tienes ya todo un plan para esta noche – Hal ve divertido mientras habla y Barry parece estar buscando algo, parece que lo encuentra en la barra que conecta con la cocina porque sus ojos se iluminan mientras toma la hoja y lee, en voz alta para martirio de Clark.

— "Hacer un cumplido sobre su atuendo" – es su lista, o por Rao, que pena. – Viejo, tienes todo un horario aquí, "pedir la botella de un vino tinto para acompañar el filete", amigo esto está mal, estas pidiendo por ella, si yo hiciera eso con Iris me acabaría tirando la botella encima o algo peor.

— Como cuando te dejó durmiendo en el sofá por una semana, o cuando te corrió de la casa por dos meses o cuando- ¡Oye! – enumera Hal con diversión mientras se sirve una rebanada, siendo interrumpido por Barry que le quita la pieza de las manos para masticarla mirándolo molesto, a veces Clark se pregunta cómo es que son amigos.

— ¡Si,si, si, ya todos saben mis problemas con Iris, Harold!, pero estamos aquí por Clark, está noche es importante y Diana nos hizo prometer que le ayudaramos en su lugar.

— Espera, si Diana les dijo eso significa que no va a venir, ¿Cierto? – pregunta viendo a ambos, Hal, que ya tiene una rebanada nueva en la mano, y Barry, que mastica la quinta, solo asienten en confirmación. 

Genial, piensa Clark con amargura.

Barry que parece darse cuenta de su ánimo se acerca a él con una rebanada extra en la mano, ofreciéndole con una sonrisa una rebanada que no tiene más que queso.

— Primero comamos, después puedes seguir con tu _plan_ , grandote – dice Hal desde el loveseat mientras pone Netflix, tal vez no sea malo distraerse un rato. 

Se sienta en el sofa individual ya sabiendo que el Linterna y velocista tienen algo con estar juntos todo el tiempo. Barry toma el control y pone _Ratatouille_ , Clark nunca la ha visto así que tomando una rebanada se acomoda y mira.

Casi dos horas más tarde, con solo una caja de pizza, Clark se pregunta si podría contratar a Remy para este noche.

— Y, ¿por qué no vino Diana?, quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra de que hayan sido ustedes quienes vinieran pero... – empieza hablando con incomodidad, no quiere ofender a sus amigos pero realmente quería a Diana como consejera esta noche.

— Está en una cita – dice Barry de forma distraída mientras revisa su celular.

— Con un tal Steve Trevor – completa Hal. Oh, así que era eso. Clark no puede culpar a Diana por eso, ella le contó sobre Steve hace unos meses.

— Entiendo, bueno, ¿les parece si empezamos?, quisiera que me ayudaran a escoger de entre unos trajes que alquile y otros que ya tenía – ambos dejan lo que estaban haciendo para seguirlo a su habitación, Clark toma el conjunto que preparó en la mañana, que consiste en tres piezas de color gris, mientras se cambia escucha platicar a sus invitados en su habitación. Al terminar sale y Barry junto a Hal le dan piezas para cambiar, él se mete al baño, se cambia y repiten el proceso por al menos media hora.

Clark está considerando seriamente llamar a Ollie cuando tocan el timbre, Barry se ofrece para abrir y Clark se queda con Hal decidiendo si cambiaran o no la camisa morada.

— ¡Hey! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos – dice una voz que Clark reconoce de inmediato, aunque la adolescencia le había cambiado la voz, Richard era fácilmente reconocible.

Mientras él hablaba con Dick, Hal fue en busca de Barry.

— ¿Cómo está Bruce? – lo había visto en la mañana pero de todas formas preguntaba.

— Oh ya sabes, ha estado entrenando a Jason mientras Barb está de visita con Kara – Clark le manda una mirada _, sabes que eso no es a lo que me refería,_ y Dick se remueve incómodo en su lugar, no lo quiere presionar pero por como hablo del nuevo hijo de Bruce parece que las cosas con él mejoraron. — Me habló hace una semana, estuvimos hablando por mensaje y me dijo que quería verme, así que he estado en Gotham los últimos días, conocí a Jason, quien tiene algún tipo de fanatismo reprimido por mi y un no tan discreto fanatismo por Bruce y Diana, ya sabes, es algo así como su amor platónico – mientras hablaba Clark pudo notar como su voz iba de diversión y orgullo, cuando hablaba de Jason (aunque intentaba disimular), a cariño cuando empezó a hablar de Bruce, se alegraba por él, tal parece que Bruce estaba arreglando las cosas con su primer hijo, algo parecido al orgullo (y algo más que no supo definir) crecía en su pecho.

— Me alegra que al fin se reúnan – dice con toda la honestidad que puede expresar.

Dick le sonríe y tras él puede escuchar cajas caer en la sala, ambos comparten una mirada y se dirigen al origen del ruido. La escena que los recibe es por demás graciosa, Barry se encuentra en el piso con dos bolsas del tamaño de una persona encima con Hal tratando de maniobrar dos cajas de lo que parecen zapatos, entonces Clark nota a la persona parada en medio de la sal de star.

— Un gusto verlo de nuevo, señor Kent. – se presenta Alfred.

— Un gusto Alfred. – saluda de regreso, confundido por la presencia del mayordomo de los Wayne.

— Me imagino que el amo Bruce no le dijo nada sobre mi visita de esta tarde. – Clark solo mueve la cabeza en negación, ¿por qué Bruce enviaría a su mayordomo y al mayor de sus hijos justo hoy?

— ¡Tenías razón Alfie! – grita Dick desde la cocina, a los segundos escucha el abrir y cerrar del refrigerador, seguido por el sonido de una lata siendo abierta. Cuando Dick está de vuelta en la sala es recibido por una mirada desaprobatoria del mayor. — Ah, ¿si me das, cierto?

— Claro, toma las que quieras. – ahora es el turno de Clark de recibir la mirada de Alfred.

— Oh Clark, siempre tan amable con los jóvenes, me pregunto ¡si podrías también ayudarnos a nosotros! – grita Hal desde el suelo, encima de Barry, Clark tiene que felicitar a su amigo por no tirar las cajas. Con cuidado toma las cajas de sus manos y lo ayuda a levantarse, mientras Dick ayuda a Barry con las bolsas parece más interesado por el contenido de estas que por ayudar realmente a Barry, dejándolo con la mano extendida, mano que toma Hal. 

— Estando ya todos en óptimas condiciones, le agradecería a los caballeros si llevaran los trajes y cajas al cuarto del señor Kent, con su autorización, por supuesto. – dice Alfred volteando a verlo. 

Si Bruce los mando significa que quiere ayudar con que esta noche salga tal y como planeo, así que asiente y todos se van a su habitación. Ya estando todos dentro Alfred les indica cómo acomodar las cajas y bolsas, usando su visión ve dentro de las cajas más grandes, son zapatos, con ilusión revisa las bolsas, son trajes a su medida (Clark planea preguntar después a Bruce como obtuvo sus medidas), y finalmente revisa las pequeñas, son relojes. Voltea a ver al mayor preguntando si es real lo que vio, Alfred solo sonríe con suficiencia y asiente.

Clark tiene que pensar en algún regalo para su amigo, ¿tendrá suficientes batarangs?

— Spooky sí que sabe como ser romantico. – escucha decir a Hal con diversión mientras da un codazo a Barry que lo mira con complicidad, Clark por su parte puede jurar que se puso tan rojo como su capa.

— El amo Bruce quería asegurarse de que tendría todo a tiempo para su cita de esta noche, sabiendo la importancia de este evento es que decidí ofrecerme para ayudar personalmente. – empieza Alfred.

— Y como estoy de visita quise ayudar. – añade Dick.

—Son dos trajes, uno es gris de tres piezas y otro azul de dos piezas, escogido en persona por el maestro Bruce –Clark no dudó en agarrar la bolsa del traje azul, Alfred volvió a sonreír mientras Hal, Barry y Dick se reían de su reacción. Apenado Clark entró al baño y usando su velocidad se pudo ver en el espejo, bien, puede hacer esto.

***

Cuarto para las siete se podía leer en su reloj, apenas y llegaría dentro de los quince minutos de tolerancia para la reservación.

Al correr por las calles del centro solo podía maldecir a sus amigos por retrasarlo, Alfred y Dick se tuvieron que ir a las seis pues tenían que estar de regreso en Gotham antes de que Bruce sospechara algo, por esto se quedó con dos hombres adultos que al parecer nunca habían hecho un nudo a una corbata, Clark tuvo que decidir si quería ir sin corbata o viajar a Kansas para que Ma' le ayudará a hacerlo, fue obvia su elección, pero eso lo dejó sin tiempo para cumplir su plan inicial.

Tan pronto tuvo a la vista el FS vió que sus cita ya lo estaba esperando. Casi maldice por eso.

— Lo siento... Yo-yo no pensé que el taxi tardaría tanto.

El ceño fruncido frente a él se desvanece y una suave sonrisa lo saluda.

— No te preocupes Clark, acabo de llegar de todas formas.

— Gracias por tu comprensión.  
¿Entramos?

Afortunado es una palabra que describe perfectamente su situación. Llegó justo cinco minutos antes de que se acabara la tolerancia.

— Señor Kent, señorita Lane, síganme, los llevaré a su mesa.

Al ver la sonrisa de Lois Clark sabe que es afortunado.

***

La noche se hacía presente. 

El frío viento ondeaba su capa, le rozaba la barbilla y lo podía sentir hasta los huesos. Aún en primavera, Gotham calaba hasta los huesos en su gente, criminales, policías y su vigilante, que desde la oscuridad los vigilaba, listo para saltar de la torre Wayne en cualquier momento.

A su lado, Robin se queja del clima, siendo su mayor preocupación que el Juego de los Gotham Knights se cancelara, pero esto es improbable le había dicho Dick, el equipo ha jugado incluso con nieve, un aire fuerte en primavera no representa mayor inconveniente.

— Hay movimiento en Químicos Ace. – Informa Nightwing por los comunicadores. 

_Químicos Ace._

Eso podría significar Black Mask. 

En una noche normal iría junto a Robin, pero dado que Dick estaba de visita aprovecharía para darle a Jason más experiencia patrullando con alguien con habilidades como las de Nightwing.

— Robin. – Llama al chico, este voltea de inmediato, esperando la orden. — Ve junto a Nightwing, hagan una revisión del área.

Jason se ilumina y usando el gancho pronto desaparece.

No se mueve hasta que escucha a Robin y Nightwing confirmar que están juntos, le informan la situación y seguro de que estarán bien les informa que se va a desconectar pero asegurándose de que lo llamaran en caso de que se compliquen las cosas.

— Ya puedes salir, Superman.

Bruce no quita su mirada de la Ciudad pero lo siente bajar hasta que está a su lado, ambos observando Gotham. Batman está acostumbrado al silencio, no tiene problema con ello, sin importar con quien este, siempre preferirá ser el que escucha, dando solo asentimientos y respuestas concretas a lo que se le pregunte de forma directa. 

Esto rara vez pasa con Clark, siempre que se encuentran o van de visita a la ciudad del otro, siendo el Kryptoniano el que lo hace más seguido, Clark se asegura de no dejar que la monotonía invada sus pláticas, haciéndolo hablar aun si no quiere, dando así un ambiente agradable entre ambos, razón por la que lograron de cierta manera el consolidar su amistad.

Es por eso su preocupación no ha hecho más que crecer desde que notó la presencia de Clark sobrevolando la Torre Wayne, esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse.

Y Clark no es así. 

El se acercaría y hablaría con Jason, tal vez después de saludar a Dick, le pediría un momento para hablar, en caso de que se trate de algo personal que no quiera hablar con sus hijos presente.

Pero él no hizo nada de eso, simplemente se quedó flotando esperando a ser notado.

— ¿Qué tal la patrulla?

Que Clark empezará una conversación con una pregunta significaba que no quería ser él el interrogado, Bruce podría jugar a eso en otro día, pero hoy no. Tenía a sus hijos encargándose de los hombres de Black Mask, y aunque no dudaba de sus habilidades, no se sentía tranquilo dejándolos sin ningún tipo de supervisión. 

Por eso iría directo a lo que pudo haber provocado ese estado en su amigo.

— Qué tal la cena?

La reacción fue inmediata, no se pierde ningún detalle pues ahora toda su atención estaba en Clark. Los hombros cubiertos de azul y rojo bajaron tan pronto dijo _cena._

_Oh_

— ¿Así de mal?

Un suspiro de Clark y se encuentra con su mirada, sus ojos se ven tristes, y Bruce descubre que no le gusta.

— Así de mal.

Entonces hablan, no se han visto en semanas, casi desde que llegó Jason, calcula Bruce, pero hablan como si se hubieran visto el día anterior. 

Clark le cuenta todo lo que pasó en la cena.

Lane no había ido realmente a una cita, al menos no la que Clark esperaba o quería, era más bien una entrevista de trabajo. Si bien no llegó a ser totalmente algo formal tampoco fue en tono amistoso, al final quedaron en verse otra vez, sólo que ahora sería en el Daily Planet.

— Terminamos la cena y me dijo que calificaba, que con gusto me recibirán el próximo Lunes, si acepto el empleo. – Tal vez que Clark tenga un trabajo fuera de la liga, fuera de Superman, aún cuando este se verá implicado de alguna manera, le haría bien. 

— Tener contacto con personas fuera de mallas y armaduras de colores podría ayudarte. – Clark sonríe a eso.

Ambos mueven su cabeza al mismo tiempo, misma dirección, aún sin super audición Bruce lo escucha, una explosión.

— Viene de Químicos Ace. – Escucha a Clark, pero lo único en lo que se concentra es en su comunicador.

Ruega porque Dick y Jason estén bien.

Y como si hubiera sido escuchado, su comunicador en el oido izquierdo hace un sonido agudo antes de que Dick se deje escuchar.

— ¡B, tenemos fuego! – Grita el mayor de sus hijos, Bruce puede escuchar gritos de ambas direcciones. — Mandé a Robin a evacuar a las personas de las cercanías, pero necesitamos apagar esto antes de que se extienda, tal vez-

— Superman va para allá, cuando lleguen los bomberos que ayuden a desalojar y mantener a raya el fuego, voy para allá.

— Noche dura eh. – Clark trata de hacer un chiste, que no llega por completo pero al menos aligera las cosas. Superman ya sabiendo que hacer, solo se eleva en dirección a la planta. Se ofrecería a llevar a su compañero si no fuera porque sabe lo que contestara, así que mejor hace lo que tiene que hacer.

***

Casi una hora después la misión es un éxito.

Lograron apagar el incendio, no llevo mucho trabajo a Clark el hacerlo, fue solo _otra noche de jueves._ Lo complicado fue tratar con bomberos y gente en histeria, porque claro que Batman no se encargaría de ello.

Usando su visión localizó al trío oculto entre las sombras de un edificio a la distancia, aterrizando enfrente de los vigilantes. Saludó a Dick y el nuevo compañero de Bruce, Jason.

Aun queriendo hablar con Bruce se quedó el resto de la noche, no volvió a intervenir en ningún altercado, respetando el espacio de trabajo de Batman y Robin, más Nightwing.

No fue hasta pasando medianoche que el adolescente enmascarado se llevó al menor, no tenía mucha experiencia en el campo y se agotó demasiado, supuso Clark.

— Gracias por el traje, y los zapatos, agradece a Alfred de mi parte. – Habló apenas quedaron juntos, sabiendo que no había nadie que pudiera escuchar. Realmente se sentía agradecido con Bruce por su ayuda, que aunque de forma indirecta, le ayudó en una noche tan importante para él, sin importar como se desenvolvieron las cosas.

Esperaba recibir un gruñido como respuestapero a cambio su amigo se veía sorprendido, como si realmente no esperará que le estuviera agradeciendo, o más bien, se veía como si lo hubieran descubierto en algo que se supone _él no hizo,_ y _oh_ , Clark cree entender que pasa.

— Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no mandaste a Dick y Alfred con trajes y cajas de zapatos?

Bruce está rígido mientras piensa en sus palabras, eso quiere decir que sí, él planeó darle esas cosas, pero lo iba a hacer de manera anónima, sin querer que Clark se enterara, pero ¿Porque hacer tanto esfuerzo por mantenerse en el anonimato?

— Se supone que Alfred escogería un traje y un par de zapatos que combinen para mandarlos de forma anónima a tu departamento a los dos con quince. No esperaba que él en persona fuera a dartelos, mucho menos que Dick lo acompañara. 

Batman solo gruñe al final y Clark sabe que quiere huir por la vergüenza de ser descubierto.

Clark cree que si alguien los viera en este momento pensaría que estaban haciendo una competencia por ver quien está más avergonzado.

Que Bruce pensara en él como para un detalle así, es ciertamente agradable, y hace que algo en Clark se sienta _cálido._

— Bruce, yo- –Clark quiere expresarle todo su agradecimiento, pero parece que Bruce no pude aguantar su vergüenza, porque literalmente está enganchando su gancho, piensa con cierto humor el Kryptoniano, y en menos de un parpadeo se encuentra a varios metros de distancia.

— ¡Gracias Batman!

Clark ve cómo su huida se tambalea, y por un momento piensa que Batman puede caer, pero este solo sigue avanzando en la oscuridad, desapareciendo.

— No lo había visto tan avergonzado desde que Jason lo llamó papá por accidente. – Escucha a Nightwing a sus espaldas, sabe que acaba de llegar, pero no quita que lo asustara un poco.

— ¿No te habías ido con Jason?

— Tal vez debas volver a Metrópolis, sups.

Se despide y vuela a casa, no a su departamento en la Ciudad, sino a _casa._

Ma' debe tener algún consejo sobre un corazón confundido.

  *   
•  
•



**Author's Note:**

> |°°|
> 
> Espero que les gustara.
> 
> Estoy tan feliz de haber acabado este día.
> 
> Hice como 3 versiones, la que leyeron fue principalmente la segunda con un poco de la primera.
> 
> Nos vemos mañana con el día tres. 
> 
> Comentarios, sugerencias, alguna crítica. ~


End file.
